Par amour, Omae wa ore no desu
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: EXTRA M: à la fin du chapitre 3 de "Par amour". Premier moment d'intimité entre Sesshoumaru et Rin.


**Par amour**

**Extra – **_**Omae wa ore no desu***_

Elle déboucha sur une petite clairière où un immense cerisier était en fleurs. Le soleil faisait briller les cheveux du youkai comme de l'argent liquide. Il était si beau, si imposant. Rin interrompit les mots qui s'entrechoquaient déjà dans sa bouche pour l'admirer. Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle l'aimait tant. Lui qui l'avait fait revivre deux fois. Lui qui avait veillé sur elle toutes ces années. Lui qui l'avait sauvé. Lui qu'elle désirait. Lui qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il se retourna et la regarda, sans dire un mot. Ses yeux dorés étaient doux, elle y lisait quelque chose qui la laissait sans voix et la rendait nerveuse. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Il devinait tout d'elle, d'un seul regard. Elle voyait dans ces yeux qui la fixait un mélange de tendresse et de douleur. Le coeur de Rin se serra.

- Rin, dit-il doucement.

Sesshoumaru s'approcha de la jeune femme, habillée d'un éclatant kimono rouge qu'il lui avait offert dernièrement. Le rouge de son clan, le rouge des Inu. « Quel choix approprié pour ce jour unique », songea-t-il.

- J'ai fait mon choix.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais Sesshoumaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il avait pris possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec passion. La stupeur de Rin fut si grande qu'elle oublia de respirer sous l'émotion. Son coeur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Sesshoumaru entendit la fièvre qui s'emparait de la jeune femme et il resserra son étreinte. Rin mourrait un jour, Rin le laisserait seul encore une fois et il en souffrirait, mais maintenant, Rin était là, bien vivante dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas à supporter l'intense douleur de la voir en aimer un autre, de la voir mourir sans lui. Non, Rin était pour lui. Elle était la seule à le deviner. La seule digne de lui. Elle était humaine, quel paradoxe. Mais Sesshoumaru n'en était plus à ces considérations. Rin était Rin, la chose la plus précieuse sur cette terre misérable. Plus précieuse que le pouvoir, plus précieuse que sa vie même.

Les mains de Rin se glissèrent dans sa chevelure et effleurèrent sa nuque. Sesshoumaru se souvenait fort bien de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait déjà, voilà quelques années, réussit à hanter ses nuits, par un seul baiser échangé. Cette jeune fille nue qu'il avait éveillée au désir avait changé. Son odeur était maintenant celle d'une femme séduisante et terriblement vivante dans ses bras. Le goût infiniment séduisant de sa bouche lui ouvrait l'appétit. Et Sesshoumaru n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter.

Il glissa sa deuxième main dans son dos et il détacha habilement le noeud de son obi. Sa bouche laissa les lèvres de Rin pour ponctuer de nombreux petits baisers la ligne de son menton et se perdre à la jonction de son cou et de ses cheveux, là où la peau est tendre et sensible. Rin, tout près de son oreille droite, gémit doucement lorsqu'il traça avec sa langue un chemin sur son cou, juste où son sang vibrait. Le obi gisait déjà dans l'herbe quand Sesshoumaru mordilla sa peau et le lobe de son oreille. Les fins cris de Rin et le soulèvement rapide de sa poitrine attisèrent le feu de son désir.

Avant de l'étendre sur le sol, il écarta les pans de son kimono de soie. Elle portait dessous un deuxième vêtement, car la saison était toujours froide. Mais il n'aurait pas de mal avec ces attaches. Il la coucha sur le tissu écarlate. Il resta à genoux pour retirer son armure. Rin l'observait, fascinée. Il lui dit, en venant la rejoindre:

- Tu reviens près de moi, Rin. Tu ne seras qu'à moi.

Elle lui sourit et répondit, d'une voix chaude:

- C'est exactement ce que je veux, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il gronda et reprit ses lèvres. Il sentait les courbes de son corps chaud sous le sien, les mains de Rin qui caressaient son dos, ne se gênaient pas pour continuer jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle écarta les jambes et en laissa une monter lentement derrière son genou, derrière sa cuisse. La respiration de Sesshoumaru siffla et il sentit les avances de Rin augmenter son envie d'elle. Comme s'il ne la désirait pas assez... Il serra les dents en la regardant, mais croiser son regard n'était pas une bonne idée. Ses yeux noirs étaient obscurcis par la passion, sa bouche était plus rouge suite à leurs baisers. Elle inclina la tête en arrière en soupirant lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous son kimono et effleura sa peau. Rin, oh Rin...

Il ouvrit rapidement le kimono de Rin et il sentit qu'elle dénouait la ceinture de son grand kimono blanc. Il la laissa faire, fasciné par ses initiatives. Elle rejeta derrière le tissu de soie et il se retrouva torse nu. Elle le consulta silencieusement des yeux. Il fit un léger signe de tête et elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Sesshoumaru ferma les yeux, la sensation était plus intense qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les doigts fins glissèrent sur ses bras jusqu'à ses mains, puis elle continua le parcours en reprenant près de ses hanches et en montant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sesshoumaru avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'il la sentit bouger sous lui. Elle posa un premier baiser au centre de son torse, mais rapidement plusieurs autres suivirent. Elle traça un chemin de feu sur la peau du youkai. Elle descendit sur son ventre et posa ses mains sur ses fesses, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser aller plus loin. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la coucha sur le sol.

Rin savait peut-être ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme, mais elle ignorait encore les sensations qu'elle venait d'allumer en lui. La bouche de Sesshoumaru se fit plus passionnée alors qu'il explorait la chaleur de ce corps. Rin sentait ses doigts sur la peau de ses seins, sur son ventre, son bassin, ses cuisses et ses fesses. Sesshoumaru avait bien l'intention de lui montrer les conséquences de ses actions... Il se pencha sur ce corps désirable et il se mit à tracer, lui aussi, un chemin de baisers. Rin, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres chaudes sur elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Elle avait l'impression que des courants électriques courraient sur sa peau. Elle gardait les doigts dans les cheveux de Sesshoumaru-sama, mais elle le sentait descendre bas, très bas, de plus en plus bas. Elle ne rougit même pas lorsqu'il la toucha là où le feu se concentrait en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas songer qu'elle aurait dû être gênée, elle avait perdu la notion des convenances. Elle se sentait follement brûlante sous lui.

Elle le regarda retirer son pantalon. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre, les gens du village n'en faisaient pas de secret. Elle n'avait pas peur, puisque c'était lui. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, depuis toujours. Sans lui, elle ne serait que poussière, avant lui, elle était si seule. Il était sa lumière, son amour. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui appartenir complètement.

Sesshoumaru ouvrit les jambes de la jeune femme et entra lentement en elle. Rin n'était pas seulement chaude, elle était bouillante. Le contact étroit de sa peau faillit le rendre fou, mais il réussit à conserver son contrôle pour la suite. La barrière. Il se coucha sur elle en caressant sa joue et il lui dit en poussant plus fort:

- Excuse-moi.

Rin serra les dents quand la douleur l'envahit. Tout son corps s'était tendu d'un coup et Sesshoumaru s'interrompit quelques minutes. Il ajouta:

- C'est parce que je suis le premier, Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama sera toujours le seul, répondit-elle.

- Et toi, la dernière pour moi, Rin. La seule précieuse.

Rin se sentit émue de ces mots. Elle n'en demandait pas tant. Elle savait bien que le youkai vivrait beaucoup plus longtemps. En fait, jamais elle n'avait cru sérieusement qu'il pourrait se lier avec elle, autrement qu'en acceptant sa présence à ses côtés. Même si elle en avait rêvé bien sûr. Elle en avait rêvé depuis ce jour où il avait posé son regard sur son corps et qu'il l'avait embrassé dans le petit étang. Depuis ce moment où il lui avait expliqué que le désir et l'amour n'étaient pas nécessairement liés. Pour elle, les deux étaient indissociables. Et elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne l'aurait pas touchée seulement par désir. Elle vit plus clairement ce que signifiaient sa gentillesse et toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Rin se sentit profondément aimée.

Sesshoumaru savait que ses mots avaient révélé ses sentiments plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais il ne tenait pas à lui cacher ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. La vie de Rin était trop courte pour laisser place à de l'orgueil mal placé. Il voulait que cette femme se sente choyée, qu'elle sache ce qu'elle était pour lui.

Le feu se réveilla une nouvelle fois chez Rin lorsqu'il se remit à bouger en elle.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

La passion l'emporta alors qu'il l'entendit murmurer son nom de cette façon. Il augmenta le rythme en admirant le plaisir colorer son visage. Ces lèvres savoureuses qui s'entrouvraient à chaque fois qu'il entrait en elle. Ces yeux fermés à demi qui le regardaient à travers ses cils noirs. Les sons qu'elle faisait lui montaient à la tête. Sesshoumaru se sentit durcir encore à la montée de sa semence. Il ne fit rien pour interrompre la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait pendant qu'il jouissait en elle. Presque au même moment, elle se tendit autour de lui et il abandonna alors toute idée de contrôle.

Aujourd'hui, il la ramenait près de lui.

Rin était à lui. Toute à lui. Jusqu'à la fin.

-----

« _Omae wa ore no desu » est la traduction japonaise du titre du chapitre 3, « Tu es à moi », puisque cet extra est la véritable finale de ce chapitre. Étant donné l'origine japonaise des personnages, je trouvais intéressant d'utiliser le japonais pour transmettre les véritables mots de Sesshoumaru-sama. Il me semble presque l'entendre... _

_Myriel_

_Réponse au review de Tenshiroi: En effet, pendant la majeure partie du manga et de l'animé, Sesshoumaru n'a qu'un bras. Il le retrouve à la toute fin en même temps qu'il crée Bakusaiga, sa nouvelle épée._


End file.
